The Legend of the Stealth Cat
by barrington-bear
Summary: Bassically a story about a pilot named Richard Akagi...as you can probably tell...he's a zoid pilot.
1. Mysterious

By: barrington-bear  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He stared at his new weapon. That's all it was, a weapon. A weapon used to win money. A weapon used to make a living. A weapon named Lord Gale.  
  
His father was the head pilot of the team, and his uncle was the engineer. His mother passed away in a train accident, just a week before. In her will, she left him 2 Zoids, and 500,000$...cash.  
  
He learned that Zoids are now able to fuse, but he only tried it once. His Unenlagia went perfect on Lord Gale. But it was back mounted. The only way to use it would be to fl straight towards the enemy. Fly. The word rung in his head.  
  
He left the garage, turning off the lights and closing the door behind him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
He awoke with a thud, hearing the knocking at his door. Booming through his head, like lightning cracking a tree.  
  
"Hurry up Rich, we got a battle tomorrow, and today we have to train. You definitely don't want to be late for that!" yelled out the voice. It was a teammate, but he wasn't sure which one. He couldn't know. Not when he was this tired.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot. Your uncle wants to talk to you."  
  
He now knew who it was. It was Sandra. They called her Sandy. Not only because she was as beautiful as a sun setting beach, void of any disturbances. But, like a beach, Sandy and water went perfect together.  
  
On the 500m swim, she got the record of 5min. The fastest time ever. At the age of 13, she was able to pilot a Whaleking by herself. She now pilots a Barigator. A truly spectacular person indeed.  
  
"Fine," Richard finally said, "just let me get dressed."  
  
He got up from his lazy slumber and picked up his clothes. He wore the same thing every day; a loose t-shirt with the initials "RC" printed on the upper-left chest area, with the team insignia behind it, as well as a pair of faded blue jeans.  
  
He slowly walked towards the garage, just wanting to stall time. But when he opened the door, his expression changed dramatically. He was suddenly stunned. Lost in his own world. Him and the wreck that was in front of him. The wreck that was, the Lord Gale.  
  
"It happened last night..." started his uncle before Richard cut him off.  
  
"What happened here?" yelled Richard, believing it to be all his fault. His voice boomed in such a loud voice, he even startled himself.  
  
"I'm trying to tell you, it was a mysterious Zoid, it got past our scanners and wrecked it."  
  
The room went silent. The dead could've been heard.  
  
------========------------===========-------------==========--------- =======  
  
Side note: This is only the first chapter...still working on the second. Trust me, it gets a lot better. 


	2. Repairs

Chapter 2: Repairs  
  
"What can possibly do this?" Asked Richard. "Tell me!"  
  
"Nothing" stated his Uncle, "absolutely nothing. Our scanners make a Dimetrodon's look like a chew toy. We can pick-up a Shadow Fox in a sandstorm with sensor jammers surrounding it. We can see a Helcat 3 miles away...this mysterious Zoid must have an ultimate stealth system. If only they had info of this on the forums. As soon as I find data of this...I'll tell you."  
  
"Well, can't you at least fix my Lord Gale?" Wondered Richard.  
  
"His uncle looked at him straight in the eyes, and was forced to tell the truth. "The zoid core was destroyed, if I could do anything, I would've already."  
  
"What about Unenlagia, can't you use its core? Use it in place of my Lord Gale's." Said Richard...trying to think of any way to fix the Lord Gale.  
  
"Sure I can, but then, what do I do with the dead Unenlagia I have left over?" asked his uncle.  
  
"Think of something." Responded Richard immediately. "But for now, I'm stuck using the team Gunsniper."  
  
"Hey, Rich, time to train." Said a voice.  
  
It was Otto. A tall, 30 year old man. With years of experience. He currently pilots a Slash Liger fully equipped with the Advanced Blade Unit. Recruited at the age of 15 by team Knights.  
  
"What field are we using this time Otto?" questioned Richard.  
  
"Let the computer decide this battle." He answered.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Battle settings:  
  
Pilot: Richard Akagi  
  
Zoid: Gunsniper  
  
Modifications: None  
  
Pilot: Otto Matic  
  
Zoid: Slash Liger  
  
Modifications: Advanced Blade Unit  
  
Terrain: Sand dunes  
  
Starting Position: 500m apart  
  
Mode: Paintball  
  
READY...START!!!  
  
As the battle started, Richard quickly fired his wrist Vulcans at the liger. Three paintballs went sailing towards the Slash Liger. One hitting the tail, the others missing the target. The slash liger raced towards Richard at an amazing 400km/h. 100km/h more then usual due to the advance blade unit. As it zipped by the Gunsniper, it left a trail of paint that splashed alongside the leg, spraying from the place where the blade3 would usually be.  
  
"Right now, you would have lost." Rang the voice from the COM link. It was Otto...mocking him.  
  
Suddenly, where the Slash Liger painted, a real cut started to appear. And in a matter of 20 sec. the Gunsniper was cut into over 100 pieces.  
  
"What in God's name did you do?" Yelled Richard as he was sailing in the air on his ejection seat.  
  
While in the air, Richard spotted the slash liger getting torn apart by an invisible force.  
  
"What the..."whispered Richard, under his breath.  
  
And then he hit the ground. And everything went dark.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Are you okay?" It was the voice from the morning...Sandy's.  
  
"Argh...what happened? Where am I? How long have I been out? It couldn't be more then two hours." Richard said, with an exhausted tone.  
  
"Actually, it's been a week. Ever since the Gunsniper incident, you've been unconscious."  
  
"What?" Said Richard, startled to hear this.  
  
"Oh, yeah, almost forgot, your uncle left this note for you." She said as she handed him a piece of paper.  
  
He looked at the neatly written letter:  
  
Dear Richard,  
  
I was able to fix the Lord Gale. When you have time, go to the garage. I spent some of your mother's money though. Hopefully you don't mind. It was for a special kind of cooling vent. It has to be my finest work.  
  
Your Uncle,  
  
You're Welcome.  
  
"Repaired the lord Gale, Eh?" Thought Richard, "I'll have to go check that when I wake up."  
  
And so slumber came harder upon him then a barrel of rocks, and he drifted away into a marvelous sleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Side note: Well, this is the second Chapter. What kind of repairs did the uncle do for him? You'll just have to wait and read on. Oh yes...and I almost forgot. I made the Stealth Cat, I searched on the internet for a zoid that would be good in this situation, and couldn't find one. So I made one. Hopefully you like what it does. 


	3. DFN

Chapter 3: DFN  
  
He took in a quick breath of the murky air. The stench of moldy wood filled the breeze. Silence rang. He walked up to the alter and took the envelope. His employer never showed up in person. He only left an envelope with his pay and the next mission. Always the same place. And abandoned church. Ironic. God looking down at a criminal taking money. The word was music to him. Ironic.  
  
20K, it was good for the job. Next mission was to take out Team Floral's Konig Wolf.  
  
This is why he's the hired one. Never being known. Never knowing what hit them.  
  
Death From Nowhere.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Side note: I don't own Zoids...as much as I wish I did. I don't. Though I do own the idea for the Stealth Cat and the upcoming Genosniper. Both are my inventions. If you use them, legal procedures will be taken. 


	4. Secrets

Chapter 4: Secrets  
  
He stood there. Looking at the advancement that was his Lord Gale. The right arm mounted machine guns were now replaced with what looked like a Unenlagia, except they had cooling vents on the side. On its back looked like a hellrain missile. Those were made to go solely on the Command Wolf. But knowing his uncle, there had to be something new, but what? It didn't matter, it was repaired, and that was okay.  
  
"So, I missed the battle, eh?" asked Richard to Sandy.  
  
"Yup, but I didn't miss my chance to get some info for you!" yelled a very familiar voice. It was Richard's uncle. He was carrying a piece of paper. It was printer paper, and more importantly, it had writing on it. "I think you might wan to read it," said his uncle. "It's about the mysterious Zoid." He handed Richard the piece of paper and walked away, rubbing his eyes.  
  
As Richard read the paper, his eyes went wide:  
  
"Recently, a Zoid have been stolen from the Zoids corp. testing facility. The Zoid was built to have no flaws. Information on these Zoids is as followed:  
  
Stealth Cat: Invisible to any tracker. Built for sneak attacks on opponents. Equipped with: 1 Invisible Laser Gatling, 1 Ultimate Stealth System, and 2 Ultra reinforced extending blades. The extending blades are built solely on a laser system. Being invisible and being able to go a whole 8 meters before stopping. Said to have a black zoid core to represent its darkness. Not taken as a joke, this is "the" Ultimate weapon.  
  
"Do you know what this means?" Asked Richard to Sandy, still wondering what the paper was.  
  
"Uhhh...no. I can't see over your shoulder. If you haven't noticed lately, you're taller then me." She responded in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"It means the attacker has military connections. Who do we know that has military connections?"  
  
"Dad." They responded at the same time.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
He was hard at work, customizing his Genosniper. He was adding the Advanced Hex Shield to it. The Genosniper was a regular Genobreaker. With a few adjustments. Instead of the Shield claws, it had a Duel Omni- Directional Sniper Gatling. And a condensed Charge particle cannon. As well as not having any other weapons. It had 10 cooling vents though.  
  
"Hey dad, what can you tell me about the Stealth Cat?" asked Richard.  
  
"Can't tell you anything, it's confidential. Wait, how did you know about it?" Asked his father.  
  
"My zoid got torn apart from one...twice." Answered Richard hastily.  
  
"Sorry, I have to keep my secrets. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do." Said his father as he left.  
  
Secrets, an inhumane word. The word stuck with him for the whole day. Secrets.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Side note: Sorry about that last chapter, I know it was short, but I didn't want to give too much info on the bad guy. Oh, ya, and in case you didn't realize...DFN=(D)eath (F)rom (N)owhere. 


End file.
